


Sweater Weather

by Firebull



Series: Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge 2018/19 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: After battle with Anacis and almost getting kidnapped, Aki has some studying to catch up to. Asuka helps, but finds herself getting distracted by Aki in a sweater.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge on tumblr using Quote 9 "That looks cute on you.", Object 8 Sweaters and Setting 1 Study Date.
> 
> I used it to try out an idea I had for an AU verse where Aki and Judai switched placed. It turned out better then expected so I'll def write it at some point. Maybe in a few years.

Aki was cleaning up her room for her study date with Asuka. After the events of the last couple of days following her duel and attempted kidnapping by that Anacis-guy Aki thought she could try some meditation to calm her powers, but her room got messed up in the process. She didn't care enough to put on her school uniform or to properly do her hair opting to wear an old sweater, her short bangs hanging into her eyes. She'd need to cut them soon. That or find a way to pin them back while they grew out.

Who knew that almost getting kidnapped by the principal/founder of a potential rival school was what it took for officials to get involved. Not that they cared much about the whole aspect of students going up against the Seven Stars Assassins or how bigoted their vice principal was. Oh no, they only cared about sending Aki from one person to another so they could all ask her questions. Most of the time they weren't even different questions, but the same ones over and over and over again for hours.

And of course her parents choose this time to be “concerned” about her well being. Plastering her with e-mails and calls, threatening to come to the Island if she didn't tell them any and every detail they wanted to know. Really, she didn't understand why they insisted on knowing everything when they jumped at every chance to get rid of her.

To top it all off, the whole ordeal didn't leave her with much time to go to class, meaning that she had a lot to catch up to, but that was what the study date with Asuka was for. Normally, she'd study with Shou and Hayato as she'd be the one with the complete notes of their classes getting them caught up. Now she was the one lacking notes and as much as she liked those two depending on their notes was impossible.

Asuka proved to be her light of hope in this dire time, volunteering to spend most of Sunday, their only day off, with getting Aki caught up. As the Oberisuku queen of their year she couldn't stand to see one of her friend's grades falling because of something beyond their control. (It may also have something to do with the fact that she could use her hard earned knowledge for something other than class.)

Aki looked around her room one last time, noting the damaged walls she couldn't repair so easily. She winced when she thought about how right her parents were when they got her a single room at the Orisis dorm to lower repair costs. Not like she could change anything about that now. At least the beds, desks and small kitchen were mostly untouched apart from a few scratches. 

Just when she thought about using the covers of the unused beds to hide the worst of the scratches someone knocked on the door. Seemed like this had to do the job. Aki opened the door to reveal Asuka in her uniform holding a few folders. She could feel the colour drain from her face at the sight.

“I missed that much?” She asked as greeting while pointing at the folders.

“Hm? Oh these? No, you didn't miss this much. I just took the liberty to print out a couple of the scripts so we don't have to squirt at our PDAs.”

Aki let out a sigh of relief. “Come in then. Do you want something to drink?” 

“Green tea would be great right now.”

Asuka sat down at one of the desks while Aki prepared the tea. It didn't take long for the tea to be ready and for them to start working. After a while Aki noticed that Asuka seemed to get distracted every so often. It wasn't that noticeable in the beginning, Asuka only hesitating between her words slightly longer than usually, but it kept on happening again and again and again. Finally, Aki couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?" Aki asked during another one of the unusual long pauses. "You seem to be distracted today."

Asuka laughed nervously. "Was I that obvious?"

"Yes," Aki deadpanned causing Asuka to sweatdrop.

"It's just that,” Asuka said slowly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear while focusing fully on Aki. “I've never seen you in anything but your uniform."

Aki looked at the cloth in question with confusion. It was nothing special, an old thing really with it's badly done colouring washed out over the years and being too short and tight in places especially around her chest. She'd need to get a new one during break. "It's just an old sweater…"

"An old sweater that looks cute on you," Asuka corrected with a smile.

Aki's brain short circuited. Asuka...thought she looked...cute? She ducked her head when she felt her face heating up. No one called her cute other than those guys that say the same thing to almost every girl they see. Her parents didn't call her cute ever since that day when they called her a monster for the first time.

She didn't really know how to react so she hid her face with her tea cup. Her heart didn't help with its faster beating, the sounds of it loud in her ears.

“I...uh...thank you,” she finally managed to say.

Asuka's smile only seemed to widen. “You're welcome.”

With that they went back to work, Asuka now way less subtle about her staring and Aki's face a constant red. Aki's heart didn't stop beating so fast until hours after Asuka left.


End file.
